


A Cup of Tea

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: A starving, homeless Blake wanders into her favorite cafe...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543216
Kudos: 26





	A Cup of Tea

_A Cup of Tea_  
was all that she wanted;  
she was tired, thirsty,  
her soul ever haunted.

Her favorite cafe,  
closed by an hour;  
yet beyond its doors  
came the smell of fresh flowers.

The door was ajar;  
she dared take a peak;  
'twas Red brewing rosebuds  
to put her to sleep.

The barista smiled.  
"Please, come on in.  
I have seen you before.  
You look dire now, thin."

Blake stumbled through  
the now-open door.  
Ruby caught her in arms  
that were ready for more.

"My goodness, my love!  
What troubles you so?  
Have some bread  
and some tea.

"No, I insist; this one is on me."

Blake nibbled  
at sunflower bread,  
drank deeply of  
her rosebud brew.

She was starving  
and speechless,  
but still managed,  
"Thank you."

"Please stay the night.  
It's not safe out alone."

"I thank you, sweet Red,  
for I haven't a home."

From shadows she came,  
but now she was wanted;  
she was tired and full,  
her soul's plight forgotten.


End file.
